Drum Chronology feat. Kye Smith
Drum Chronology feat. Kye Smith is a Wiggles YouTube video uploaded on August 6th 2019. It features drummer Kye Smith playing to a medley of 30 Wiggles songs in about two minutes. As the title suggests, the songs are performed in chronological order (although songs from 1991-2012 are recordings from 2013 onward). Songs # Get Ready To Wiggle # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Captain Feathersword (He Loves to Dance) # Hot Potato # Fruit Salad # The Monkey Dance # Henry's Dance # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # Di Dicki Do Dum # Wake Up Lachy! # Romp Bomp a Stomp # Go Santa Go # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride # Do The Owl # Dressing Up # Follow The Leader # Getting Strong! # The Shimmie Shake! # Do the Propeller! # I've Got My Glasses On! # Say the Dance, Do the Dance # There Are So Many Animals # Ready, Steady, Wiggle! # Who's in the Wiggle House? # BRC is the Big Red Car # Dial E For Emma # The Wonder of Wiggle Town # The Toilet Song Trivia * In addition to being uploaded to The Wiggles' YouTube channel, Kye Smith also uploaded the video to his own channel, under the title "The Wiggles: A 2 Minute Drum Chronology" * Kye Smith will join The Wiggles on the Party Time Big Show tour. * Sound effects are heard during Ready, Steady, Wiggle!, meaning audio from the video was used rather than the album release. Goofs * Although Dance With Emma is listed on screen, the song Dial E For Emma is what's actually heard in this video. Incorrectly regarded as goofs *Fruit Salad is listed as first released in 1994, despite making its video debut in 1993. The same can be said for Henry's Dance, Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack), and Dressing Up, which all made video or TV series appearances a year before listed. However, the chronology clearly follows each song's first album release, meaning the years listed are all technically correct. * Wake Up, Lachy!, a song from 2013, appears as first released in 1996. This is because it takes the place of Wake Up Jeff! in the chronology (which Wake Up, Lachy! is based on). The song is referred to as "Wake Up", which would seemingly be confused with a 2015 song of the same name, but this is done because claiming that Wake Up, Lachy! was first released in 1996, or referring to that recording as Wake Up Jeff!, would be incorrect. Gallery File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith1.png|Kye Smith File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith2.png|Kye Smith playing the drums File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith3.png|Get Ready To Wiggle File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith4.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith5.png|Kye's drums and tambourine File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith6.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith7.png|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith8.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith9.png|Captain Feathersword (He Loves to Dance) File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith10.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith11.png|Hot Potato File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith12.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith13.png|Fruit Salad File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith14.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith15.png|The Monkey Dance File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith16.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith17.png|Henry's Dance File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith18.png|Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith19.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith20.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith21.png|Di Dicki Do Dum File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith22.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith23.png|Wake Up! File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith24.png|Romp Bomp a Stomp File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith25.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith26.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith27.png|Go Santa Go File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith28.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith29.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith30.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith31.png|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith32.png|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith33.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith34.png|In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith35.png|Do the Owl File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith36.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith37.png|Dressing Up File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith38.png|Kye snapping his fingers File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith39.png|Follow the Leader File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith40.png|Getting Strong File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith41.png|The Shimmie Shake! File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith42.png|Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith43.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith44.png|Do the Propeller! File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith45.png|I've Got My Glasses On! File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith46.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith47.png|Say the Dance, Do the Dance File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith48.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith49.png|There Are So Many Animals File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith50.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith51.png|Ready, Steady, Wiggle! File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith52.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith53.png|Who's in the Wiggle House? File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith54.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith55.png|BRC is the Big Red Car File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith56.png|Dial With Emma File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith57.png|The Wonder of Wiggle Town File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith58.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith59.png File:DrumChronologyfeat.KyeSmith60.png Video Category:Wiggly Youtube Category:2019